Version 1.18.3
Release Candidate Release Notes for Second Life 1.18.3 - 1.18.3(4) September 14, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-2378: Failure to enable the "Update" button in the profile/classifieds tab, after a "Set Location" update. - 1.18.3(3) September 14, 2007 Changes * Reverted map beacon behavior (per VWR-2270) LSL changes * VWR-2265: Mis-spelled LSL constant OBJECT_UNKOWN_DETAIL renamed to OBJECT_UNKNOWN_DETAIL ** Scripts written with the old, mis-spelled constant will not recompile unless corrected Bug fixes * Enrollment fees are no longer displayed with decimals * VWR-2275: Linux 1.18.3 Won't Link * VWR-2283: Some changes to groups cannot be saved * VWR-2324: llkdu.dll needs updating in RC viewer * VWR-2291: LOD defaults are now too aggressive in RC 1.18.3 * VWR-2307: secondlife startup shell script needs a comment about gdb now Known issues To address soon * VWR-2378: Failure to enable the "Update" button in the profile/classifieds tab, after a "Set Location" update. * VWR-2404: lossless texture compression on small textures not lossless To address later * VWR-2268: Role Description causes Apply Changes, Ignore Changes, Cancel alert even if you don't have rights to change * VWR-2376: streaming video on linux doesn't work - 1.18.3(2) August 27, 2007 Changes * Altered beacon behavior ** The beacon shaft is always drawn ** The arrow is drawn if the lateral distance to the location being tracked is less than your view distance ** The text appears if the total distance to the location being tracked is less than your view distance * Changed Bug Reporting links to http:// instead of https:// * Build mode no longer automatically turns on beacons * Removed 'Ping User' in statistics window (was returning 0, as userserver no longer exists) * Removed 'Open' menu option when clothing is selected (as 'Wear' is available) * Added minimize button to Inventory LSL changes * Ability to get details about an object by object key: ** list llGetObjectDetails(key id, list params) *** id = the key of the object to get info about. *** params = a list of the object details requested: OBJECT_OWNER *** returns a list of values in the order requested: "Object_Name", **** OBJECT_UNKNOWN_DETAIL Returned by llGetObjectDetails when passed an invalid object parameter type. **** OBJECT_NAME Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's name. **** OBJECT_DESC Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's description. **** OBJECT_POS Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's position. **** OBJECT_ROT Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's rotation. **** OBJECT_VELOCITY Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's velocity. **** OBJECT_OWNER Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's owner's key. Will be NULL_KEY if group owned. **** OBJECT_GROUP Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's group's key. **** OBJECT_CREATOR Used with llGetObjectDetails to get an object's creator's key. Bug fixes * Fixed inworld map region search failing if a space is included after the region name * Fixed Appearance editor preview squares after changing tabs * Fixed a bug with LODs for sculpted prims * Fixed flexy causes llTargetOmega child objects to not rotate * Fixed an incorrect Support link * Fixed clipboard capture on login screen’s config info * Fixed web browser widget shows up blank when connecting via https * Fixed doubleclicking text entry fields should select a single word first, then the entire field * Fixed items renamed from Recent Items not displaying the correct name in All Items * Fixed physical memory calls with more than 4GB of memory * Fixed viewer crash by clicking Connect button repeatedly * Fixed crash in viewer when receiving bad HUD Effects * Fixed a Linux client crash * Fixed client on 64-bit Linux systems that cannot find their GL drivers * Improved Linux client threading * Improved client performance after closing an inventory folder with a large number of items * CID-633: Possible string overflow (and generally lame code) * CID-634: Possible string overflow (and generally lame code) * CID-639: Possible use of uninitialized mouse co-ordinates * CID-641: LLToolGrab::onMouseCaptureLost() doesn’t check that projectPosAgentToScreen succeeded * CID-698: LLFloaterTexturePicker::isDirty() is not correctly overriding ancestor * SVC-300: Spam upon TP out of Help Island Public, per calling card and landmark * VWR-1079: Group Notice dialog: message text can’t be copied and pasted * VWR-1187: Profile > Classifieds tab shows confirmation dialog when no changes are made * VWR-1225: Embedded notecards not functioning * VWR-1230: Text highlighting in Chat History window is cancelled when history scrolls * VWR-1372: Sculpt prim topology reverts to sphere unexpectedly * VWR-1398: Appearance editor's previews do not render correctly (1.17.2) * VWR-1460: Can not see permissions of objects in Buy Contents window when item has long name * VWR-1564: Viewer crashes when started with the "-local" argument. * VWR-1566: An attempt to fix the glDrawRangeElements crashes (refcount LLDrawInfo ) * VWR-1567: Change the default item name for "snapshot to inventory" to something more usefull than "snapshot" * VWR-1638: confused viewer - displays login and regular menus and buttons * VWR-1640: login retires cause LLFrameStatView::setup() to seg fault * VWR-1647: "Show end of last IM conversation" in Preferences/Communication automatically remains checked after OK-ing unchecked * VWR-1699: Sculpt map preview inaccurate * VWR-1714: Folders flashing in Inventory window with Filters and ‘Always show folders’ checked * VWR-1721: GUI quirk in groups * VWR-1722: Profiles are editable in two places (including Search browser) * VWR-1736: Add a Invite to Group option to the Avatar Pie Menu * VWR-1743: LLFloaterGroups source code inconsistencies * VWR-1761: Group Invite Suggestion–add 'view group info' to invite dialog box * VWR-1808: Possible crash in llviewerobjectlist * VWR-1823: Bad typecast for 64 bit systems, llagent llfloatercustomize * VWR-1861: Renaming items in inventory folders does not update item sort order * VWR-1872: An attempt to fix the "empty inventory trash" crashes * VWR-1880: Modify "Ctrl-F" to call Search/Replace Dialog when invoked inside Script Window * VWR-1891: Detect a Debian bulid-host, as is done for Fedora * VWR-1892: Use pkgconfig for more libraries in the standalone build * VWR-1942: An error in the do-while example of the LSL Scripting Guide could cause infinite looping. * VWR-1951: Hide Particles is not working from the View > Beacons menu item * VWR-1968: Possible crash in llmultigesture.cpp * VWR-1976: Solaris' fprintf segfaults on NULL arguments * VWR-1987: Segfault on startup if audio doesn't initialize. * VWR-2036: Build tools floater does not remember its position on restart * VWR-2144: Client crashes when deleting unsaved gestures * VWR-2152: Possible crash in llviewerobjectlist * VWR-240: Cannot input Japanese characters from keyboard on Linux * VWR-423: Selecting group charter text causes Apply/Ignore/Cancel popup even if the text wasn't changed * SVC-493: Objects with "Linden" in their name can't be muted * VWR-493: Statistics bar, Packet Loss: % sign is doubled * VWR-749: Bandwidth indicator: Kbps, should not have capital k * VWR-819: Open the "More>>" section of the edit tools by default and persist it across sessions * VWR-866: Sculpties suffer HORRIBLY from JPEG artifacts * VWR-942: logRanOffEndOfPacket is too terse when it logs packet data, add some more info Category:Release Notes